Never Stopping Love
by CrystalNight1
Summary: "I don't want you to stop." /One-Shot;Smut;Vivitate/


**A/N: This is for Nina (funeraldresses) on here. It's a (late) Valentine's present from me and I hope she enjoys my smut~**

**I hope you guys also enjoy and please REVIEW and tell me what you thought! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _American Horror Story._**

* * *

><p>She was teasing him. Her leg would brush against his ever so often and he grit his teeth together.<p>

Oh, god, he just wanted to rip off her dress and take her there and then in front of everyone else. They might be dead, but the things this woman could do to him even in his deceased form were outstanding.

She kept teasing him and she let out an inaudible chuckle only he caught and he stood up quickly, everyone looking up at him.

"Tate, son, what is it?" His mother asked.

"I – May I be excused?"

Without getting a response he walked off to the hall and appeared in the second floor, in front of his door, and he began to unbutton his button down shirt while he sauntered to the bed in the back of the room. Tate was glad that the owners of the Murder House were out for the long vacation, leaving his original room for him and him only.

Well, besides the company of a woman.

The door opened once more when he was sitting on the bed and he looked up to see a young figure biting her lip.

Speak of the Devil.

She made her way to him and kneeled in front of him with a coy look and he chewed on his lower lip as her fingers patted the bulge appearing in his trousers. He groaned at the simple touch and a soft blush spread across his cheeks and she leaned up to kiss him softly.

"Someone's excited," she whispered seductively and her hands fumbled with the zipper of his pants.

"No," he stopped her, her eyebrows shooting up. "Wait…wait," he gasped out, grabbing her face in his and kissing her forcefully, making her gasp.

His tongue danced with hers in a sensual dance and she moaned as he flipped them over, making her lie down on the somewhat large bed. Their kiss deepened, his tongue deeper in her mouth and gasps drowning in his mouth as his tongue flicked against hers. They broke apart, a chain of saliva connecting them and he licked it, making her turn away from him.

"Fuck," he breathed out, nipping her neck and rotating his hips against hers slowly and caringly. He nipped and sucked and licked the soft, opaque skin below her ear and she moaned out his name as his thrusts sped up a notch when his pants tightened.

"Tate, Tate, oh _god_," she moaned, the spring in her abdomen letting loose. Her whole body shook in ecstasy and his thrusts stopped momentarily.

His lips made a popping sound when they left her neck and he got on his elbows and smiled down at her. "Did you enjoy, Viv?" He asked the young, dead woman and she gave him a smile and brought him to kiss her.

* * *

><p>Her moans were bouncing off the walls of the room and they forgot about all of the other dead inhabitants as pleasure coursed through her body. His tongue was so amazing. <em>Oh so amazing<em>. It nibbled and thrust in her and it licked her everywhere. He might think he was a devil, but at the moment, he was a _God_.

Her fingers found his light locks of hair and pushed his face closer to her warm center. He groaned as his fingers replaced his tongue and she gasped loudly. His eyes narrowed and he kissed her to shut her up.

His digits were moving excruciating slow and her hands grabbed his wrist and pushed his fingers deeper inside of her and she moaned into his mouth.

"Tate," she breathed out, grabbing his other, free hand. "My breasts… _Oh_, touch them, _please_," she whimpered, placing his hand on her mound.

He groped her mound and brought his mouth to enclose over the soft, erect bud and he licked and bit her soft skin and her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she saw stars and before she knew it, she was convulsing with pleasure.

* * *

><p>He was being extremely sweet and careful during their intercourse. His chest was pressed against hers and his thrusts were sensual and filled with passion and his kisses were endless and perfect. Her arms were wrapped around his neck the whole time as he guided his member in and out of her and moans spilled from her lips like velvet silk.<p>

His teeth attached to her ear lobe and she arched her back slightly at the feel. Letting go of the flesh, he moaned, "Viv, you're so _fucking _tight." Gasps came out of his mouth as well and his thrusts suddenly became erratic.

He leaned up and put his hand on her hips in a bruising grip and her hands found their way to his navel and stayed there, trying to hold on to him. Her fogged up eyes looked up at him, her mouth open in ecstasy when his right hand found her clit and began to rub it. She clawed her stomach and her hands found her bouncing breasts and she groped them harshly as her moans became screams and tears streamed down her face.

He let out a gasp, going back to his previous position and licked her tears away. "What – what's wrong?" He managed out between breaths and she wrapped her legs around his waist reassuringly.

"I – _ah _– it's okay," she stuttered out. "It just feels so _good_, Tate."

Well. This was an ego boost for him.

He thrust faster and harder, an animalistic noise erupting from the back of his throat.

"Viv, I'm not stopping," He told her, her hands finding his face and cupping it.

"I don't want you to stop."

* * *

><p>Pants.<p>

They were panting non-stop.

His arms were wrapped around her waist, their hips still connected, his nose in the crook of her neck. He breathed in her scent and sighed loudly, and her hands played with his hair.

"Holy _fuck_," he breathed out finally and she giggled at him.

She smiled up at the ceiling. "That was amazing," she agreed and he sought her lips with his.

"You know," he began, making her eyes snap open. "I forgot to tell you today – before the dinner and all."

"Huh?" She raised her eyebrows and blushed.

"Happy –" he gulped, biting his lower lip, "Happy Valentine's."

She let out a laugh and he flushed a deep color and looked at her. "That is uncharacteristic for you, Tate," she teased.

He looked at her with a stern face and her blush became more pronounce. "I –"

"What is it?"

"Can we?"

She gave him a questioning look.

"I mean… I'm still inside of you so –"

She moved her hips up and kissed him, his hands holding her hips. "Happy Valentine's Day, Tate."

And he began a steady rhythm once more.


End file.
